deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CainVulsore/Sylar vs. Alex Mercer
Gabriel Gray a.k.a. Sylar (which he adopted from the name on his watch) is a former timepiece restorer who always desired to be special instead of "ordinary". Chandra Suresh came to him, identified him as "Patient Zero" in his research and revealed the existence of evolved humans to him. Discovering his ability of intuitive aptitude, he realized he could figure out how abilities worked and how to gain more. Sylar became a serial killer, targeting other evolved humans to steal their brains and gain their abilities. Sylar was driven by an uncontrollable "hunger" which for years he was unable to overcome. Telekenisis: Alex Mercer was a biological engineer who was hired by Gentek, a biochemical company, because of his skill in genetics. He became the chief of the Blacklight project. The project's goal was to engineer weaponized viruses to help the government. Through the group's work, they were able to create a Blacklight virus that has the capability to replicate the living cells of another organism. Blackwatch, a viral-containment special-forces group, tried to muzzle Gentek employees and launched a purge upon scientists working for the biochemical company. Mercer was one of those scientists. He tried to flee but was caught by Blackwatch. Out of anger, he smashed a vial of Blacklight virus onto the ground, starting a biological outbreak that spread throughout Manhattan. Blackwatch operatives shot Alex to death and left his body. The virus enveloped Mercer's body reviving him and granting him supernatural powers. Alex is now stricken with amnesia and tries to find out what happened to him and solve the Gentek conspiracy. So the setting for this battle is going to be New York City, it takes place after Sylar has killed Nathan Petrelli and taken his ability of flight; and Matt Parkmen has not yet been able to 'switch' the two's memories. X-Factors: Expereince Sylar-80/Alex-90 Edge:Alex Mercer Although both of these 'warriors' have faced many differnt enemies each taking down whole army squards, police, and other 'things' with abilities; Alex has had to work harder to acomplish these feets. Most of the people Sylar has overcome either had no ways to defeat him besides bullets and other simple weapons or never had to fight physically before. While Alex has had to fight Helicopters, mutated beasts, monsters, and other people that had enough force to take him down single handedly. Intelligence Sylar-100/Alex-80 Edge: Sylar With his Intuitive aptitude Sylar has the ability to passively understand everything he comes in contact with. All though if it is an object he doesn't understand it takes longer than with something he has experince with. Even though Alex was once a great Biological Enginere he cannot match Sylar's Intuitive Aptitude.Both have been shown to use their intelligence in battle many times but Sylar's whole style revolves around his powers. Killer Instinct Sylar-90/Alex-90 Edge:Even In this category both 'contestants' are dead even. Neither is afraid or unwilling to go for the kil. In their own worlds both are claimed terrorists, serial killers, and 'monsters'. Taking the lives of a human being is something both of them will do without bating an eye. Speed Sylar-90/Alex-80 Edge:Sylar Flight. Sylar's flight and the ability to quickly go from jumping into the air to faster than the speed of sound is what won this X-Factor for him. Granted when on the ground Alex could easily outrun Sylar if Alex tried to run for any reason the ex-watchmaker could take to te air and easily stay with him. Durability Sylar-50(95 with RCR)Alex-85 Edge:Alex Alex takes this X-Factor all the way, not counting Sylar's regeneration he is just a normal human. Although he can use his telekenesis to somewhat augment his durability and soften his falls he doesn't have the 'umph' Alex has. While both of them can shake off bullets Alex does so because of how durable he is and then the added power of the armor Sylar just can't keep up. I'd like to say this was a close one but if your not counting Sylar's regenative powers the 'evolved' human doesn't match up. Strength Sylar-95/Alex-85 Edge:Sylar Alex and Sylar's strength both comes from their powers and the way their able to use them. Alex uses his in very clever ways such as his hammer and fists. But Sylar does it to a greater extent; he augments his already impressive strength with his masterful control over telekenesis. He has been show to stop hits from other 'specials' with superhuman strength and even go toe to toe with them. With his augmented strength from telekenesis he has been able to life and throw SWAT truck with people inside it. Another example of this was when he hit Peter Petrelli with a time counter and sent the man flying into the ground. 'The Battle' Sylar smirked a devious smirk as he rose up into the air, having just stolen poor little Senator Petrelli’s ability of flight. It was magnificent much better than what he could do with his Telekinesis, as he thought of this he heard commotion coming from the people down below off the balcony. They were all screaming, shouting and pointing, but not at him at something above him. Raising a big brushy eyebrow he looked up and saw what the commotion was all about a person jumping from building to building. Now this was starting to get interesting. Only noon and he had only killed one person, time to make it two. Taking off into the air he flew up at the speed of sound reaching the top of the building in no time. Luckily for him when he got there the person was still running across the roof top, landing he held the surprised man there telekinetically. Slowly he turned the man around and brought him closer to him, he could feel the man struggling but it didn’t matter to him, he had held back super strength before so this was no different, although he would admit this one was much stronger than Mohinder or Niki Sanders. “This is usually the part where people start screaming…” Sylar smirked raising his right hand. Alex's eyes widened as he felt his body stop, he could not move, couldn't run, nothing. He struggled agaisnt the seemingly invisible threads unsure of just what was going on, then his body was turned around and he saw what was holding him in the air. Scream? This guy really thought he was going to scream? His hand turned into the whipfist and he sent it flying out at the man's head. The whipfist struck home slamming into the man's chest and breaking the telekenetic hold he had over him. Grunting Sylar laughed getting up and watching as the man changed his hand into a blade. "Can't wait to try that one...but how does it work. Let's find out shall we?" He said sening a bolt of lighting out at Alex who took most of the blast with his blade. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts